


Don't Kill Your Brother

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, First War with Voldemort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: Arthur catches Fred attempting to perform an Unbreakable Vow with Ickle Ron.





	Don't Kill Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_"Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. "Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum, Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."_ HBP ch.16

 

~^~  
Arthur was about to tell the younger boys to come for dinner when he stopped to listen to the hushed voices on the inside of the room.  
  
“Hold my hands like this, Ron.”  
  
“Like this?”  
  
“No, like … yeah, that’s it.”  
  
“Ready with the wand, George?”  
  
“Ready Fred!”  
  
“Perfect. Now touch our hands with it as we make the vow. Ok, Ron, repeat after me. _I swear to never again be a titchy, whiney baby git_ -”  
  
Realization of what the boys were attempting hit Arthur like a splash of cold water and he shoved the door open with slam.  
  
“No!” he shouted, and without even thinking about it he aimed his wand at Ron, casting a wordless _Protego_.   
  
All three boys jumped and screamed in surprise as their father burst in.   
  
Fred was flung backwards by the protection charm, falling against a toy castle on his way down, which then hit a small bookshelf, knocking the contents to the floor right next to Fred.  
  
Each of them was reduced to tears before Arthur could say another word. He went to Ron first and picked him up.  
  
“Are you all right?” Arthur asked, examining Ron for damage. Ron nodded but continued to wail. “Then why are you crying?” Arthur asked.  
  
“I don’t _know_!” Ron sobbed louder.   
  
Arthur snorted and kissed the top of Ron’s head and put him down. “You’ll be all right.”  
  
“And why are _you_ crying?” he asked George as he went to help Fred to his feet.  
  
“You tried to kill Fred!” George cried.   
  
“I certainly did not,” Arthur answered, shouting slightly to be heard as he kneeled next to Fred who was crying loudest of all. “I haven’t killed anyone yet, I don’t intend to start with Fred.” _If I can help it,_ he thought.  
  
“D-did you hex me?” Fred asked, blinking giant tears, rubbing his backside.  
  
Arthur clenched his teeth to contain the smile muscles flexing in his jaw.  
  
“I did _not_ hex you, son. I was protecting Ron. I don’t want any of you to attempt an Unbreakable Vow like that again. Not _ever_. Do you understand me?”  
  
He looked around at the three small wet faces, and they all slowly nodded.  
  
“Yes, dad.” George answered, wiping his face with his sleeve.  
  
“Ok, I promise,” whimpered Ron, hiccoughing.   
  
“Fred?” he coaxed. But Fred’s fright had already turned into embarrassment and wounded pride. His tear stained face was now hardened with a pout.  
  
“All right then, George, take your little brother and wash your hands for dinner.”  
  
“Are you going to kill Fred now?” he asked, reluctant to leave his twin.  
  
“Not today, I’m not.” Arthur promised. “Now go on.”  
  
Arthur regarded his son for moment, rubbed a hand over his face to suppress the smile that was struggling to show itself.  
  
Fred was still squirming where he stood, rubbing the back of his hand over his bottom.  
  
“Are you hurt?” Arthur asked. Fred sniffed and shrugged one shoulder, keeping his eyes cast to the floor. That boy wouldn’t admit to pain or guilt for anything.  
  
“I am sorry about that. I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  
“Wasn’t scared!” Fred protested, though another tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
“You weren’t? Oh. Well, I certainly was.”  
  
“You were?” Fred asked, finally looking up at his father.  
  
“Yes. I was very frightened. You may not care for your little brother very much, but I like Ron quite a lot. I don’t want him hurt.”  
  
“Wasn’t trying to hurt him,” grumbled Fred. “Just wanted to see what would happen.”  
  
“I understand.” Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Fred to stand in from him. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Fred’s face. “You’ve got to realize, son, that you are a very good wizard. Your magic is strong – _blow_.” Fred blew his nose. “So you have a responsibility to be extra cautious about the things to do.”  
  
“Am I more powerful than Bill?” Fred asked, eyes wide and gleaming.  
  
“That’s really neither here nor there. You don’t have to try nearly as hard in your studies as the others do, and some of them even _like_ to study. So, no experimenting on your little brother. Agreed?”  
  
Fred hesitated and then nodded.  
  
“That’s a good boy.”  
  
“Are you gonna tell Mum?”  
  
“I can’t lie to your mother, you know that,” Arthur answered. _I don’t have to tell her everything either_. “Let’s go down for dinner, shall we?”  
  
Fred took a step but then turned and threw his arms around his father’s waist in a brief hug. “Sorry, Dad. Are you going to punish me?”  
  
Arthur smiled down at him. “I think your sore backside is enough. I reckon falling on a wooden castle will make you remember.”  
  
~^~

 

_I asked my LiveJournal f'list whether they thought Fred was spanked or not. He may very likely had been. But my brain wouldn't rest until I worked out a non-spanking alternative._

 


End file.
